Kissing Practice
by MusicFlows
Summary: Complete. Explicit content in Ch 5.
1. Chapter 1

**Kissing practice**

Shimizu Keiichi and Hino Kahoko were sitting on one of the rooftop benches, talking. He was telling her about the music of the Renaissance period, particularly about the tradition of Courtly Love. As he explained how a young suitor would woo a lady by writing poetry or serenading her with a song, Shimizu thought about his own crush. As a growing teenage boy, it wasn't surprising that he had fledgling feelings for the sweet violinist that he spent time with every week.

On impulse he leaned over and kissed her cheek. She couldn't have been more surprised. "Shimizu-kun!" He was gazing at her with a beatific smile on his face. "Sempai, may I kiss you?"

"You…you just did!"

"May I kiss you on the lips?"

"What?!.....But I don't…I don't feel romantically about you, Shimizu-kun."

"That's OK, Sempai. I just want to try it. I've never kissed a girl before."

It was odd, how she was actually considering it. She had never been kissed either. She was curious. The guileless demeanor of her friend and the privacy of their location convinced her.

"All right, Shimizu-kun."

He put his hands on her shoulders and pressed his lips tenderly to hers. His eyes sparkled as he leaned back. "Your lips are soft, Sempai."

"So are yours." She was blushing.

"May I kiss you again? I want to practice so I will know how to do it when I have a girlfriend. I think this kiss was too short. What do you think?"

She actually agreed with him. It was a sweet little kiss, but not her idea of one that would win a girl's heart. She nodded and leaned toward him a little.

This time she could feel butterflies in her stomach he administered a series of slow sensual kisses. He was definitely getting the hang of it. Hardly had he pulled away when they heard the shuffling of feet nearby.

"Hello Hino-san, Shimizu-kun." Azuma was at his friendliest as he let the door close behind him. "Do you mind if I practice up here?"

The two younger students were thinking that it was a close call. Had he seen anything? He didn't seem to have.

"Hello Yunoki-sempai. You can practice up here. We're just leaving." She and Shimizu gathered their things and headed for the door. Kahoko kept her head down as she passed the school prince, trying to hide her flushed cheeks.

Azuma put his hand on her shoulder. "Hino-san, can you spare me a couple minutes? I want to talk to you about something."

She certainly wasn't comfortable with the idea, but had enough experience with this young man to know that he wouldn't be denied. "Go ahead Shimizu-kun." she said "I'll see you later."

When the cellist was out of sight, Azuma grabbed her wrist.

"What do you want to talk to me about, Yunoki-sempai?" She tried tugging her hand away, but his grip was tight. He moved toward her and she backed away, bumping into the wall.

He smirked, enjoying what he was about to say. "Well, I want to know why you and the cellist were kissing."

* * * * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * * * *

"You saw us?" She was mortified, her chin dropping to her chest.

"I did indeed see you." He lifted her chin, frowning at her. "Please do me the courtesy of looking at me when I'm talking to you…Are the two of you lovers?"

"No, we're not lovers!" She couldn't believe that she was being forced to discuss such an embarrassing incident with _him_, of all people.

"Why were you kissing him, then?" Azuma placed a foot on either side of her, blocking her escape. He put a hand on her shoulder and was slowly, almost absentmindedly rubbing it.

"Shimizu-kun wanted to…practice."

His eyebrows raised in mild surprise. "Practice? You mean…'kissing' practice? Practicing for what?" He looked amused and placed another hand on her shoulder.

"So that when he has a girlfriend someday, he'll know how."

"Ahh…And _you_ were very obliging, weren't you?…So how was it?"

"Ehh?"

"The kiss; how was it?"

"Yunoki-sempai!"

He leaned closer, his voice stern. "I asked you a question, Kahoko."

She searched for a word that wouldn't sound lurid. "It was…nice..."

"Nice…" He repeated the word as if it were distastefully inadequate. He stared off into space for a moment. "Shimizu does have a point, though. Practicing is an excellent idea." He aimed his golden eyes at her. "I myself am out of practice, for instance." His hand dropped from her shoulder to encircle her waist, making her gasp in alarm.

"I could really use a refresher course." His gaze was on her mouth as he moved closer, his voice lowered in anticipation of pleasure. "I'm glad that you're available for assistance."

Her heart was pounding "Ehh? What do you mean, Yunoki-sempai? I'm not…"

"You're not what?" He was combing through her hair with his fingers, his breath more audible now.

"I don't want you to kiss me!" she protested.

"You…don't want…me…to kiss you?" Coming slowly from his mouth as he stared at her lips, the words sounded like foreplay. He pulled her firmly against him and ran his hands down her back.

"Now, you know that's not fair, Kahoko." he said in a low velvety tone. "If you're willing to help Shimizu, then I should have a turn too…I'm in _desperate_ need of practice." He lowered his head, brushing his cheek against hers, his lavender-scented hair tickling her skin.

"Besides, I would hate to have to tell people about what the two of you were doing up here. Tsk, tsk. What would everyone think?" Like a cat, he was rubbing his face against hers, sending shivers down her spine.

"You wouldn't do that…would you, Yunoki-sempai?" She could barely get the words out, distracted as she was by his touch.

"I would not hesitate for a second." he whispered. Azuma tucked some red strands behind her ear and began depositing slow kisses on her face. The sensation of this dangerous boy's lips at her temple…beneath her ear…on her neck…at the corner of her mouth…made her tremble again and again. His sensual assault was crumbling her resistance and it was all she could do to keep breathing.

With his fingers entangled at the back of her head, he angled her face up to his and held it there. He brushed his lips across hers from side to side, riding the valley between them. Then up and down over the contours of her lips, his warm breath part of the ambience. She was mewing softly.

"Mmm, I can see why the little boy wanted you. These lips are begging to be kissed."

His mouth aligned with hers once more, teasing and persuasive. Little strokes with the tip of his tongue played with the curves of her mouth. He softly sucked on her lower lip, then his tongue lapped the underside of her upper lip. When she opened for him, he dove into her mouth and stroked rhythmically with his lips and tongue until she was so weak-kneed that she could barely stand. His hands at the back of her neck and her waist were all that kept her from falling.

He decided to catch his breath by kissing her neck. "You taste good, Kahoko. I always wondered." As he worked his way down her neck, she was trembling with need. When he made his way back up to her lips, she leaned into him with a moan. Her response excited him, and he kissed her with even more passion than he thought he had in him. They clutched onto each other as they rode out the storm they had created.

Azuma finally loosened his grip on her, and gave her a warning as he caught his breath. "Tell Shimizu to keep his paws off you. You're mine now."

His words sent shivers down her spine. He picked up his flute, held her chin in his fingers and left a gentle kiss on her lips before leaving.

* * * * *

Kahoko collapsed onto the nearest bench and tried to pull herself together. Once she was sure she could walk, she went to the bathroom to see how she looked. Sure enough, her skin was flushed and her lips were swollen. She applied cold paper towels to encourage the swelling to go down.

She was in a daze for the rest of the day. Today was her first kiss. Although Shimizu-kun's kiss came first, Yunoki-sempai's lips marked her real awakening.

* * * * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * * * *

The next day Kahoko was a bundle of conflicting emotions. Yunoki had made her feel powerless; against his physical strength and his iron will, and even against the desires of her own traitorous body. She never wanted to see him again…did she? Her body did. She couldn't undo the awakening.

* * * * *

After school Shimizu waved her over to his bench near the gate. "Would you like to walk home together, Sempai?"

"Sure, Shimizu-kun."

The two of them walked out the school gate and toward home. They would be able to walk half of the way together, and then go in different directions to their homes. She had a feeling she knew what was coming, and sure enough the next thing out of his mouth was;

"I enjoyed kissing you, Sempai." Looking at his innocent turquoise eyes, long eyelashes and pale blond curls, it didn't seem possible that this sweet boy could say such words. Kahoko's lips remembered otherwise, though. He had made her feel things she had never felt before, even if his kiss was soon eclipsed by Azuma's.

Her cheeks colored as she responded. "It was very nice." She looked up at the tree they were passing under. She needed to tell him that it wouldn't be happening again, and wondered how to do it…

"I think that your future girlfriend will be very lucky."

He looked as if he was going to say something else, but changed his mind. "Thank you, Sempai."

He felt that she had just closed a door.

* * * * *

Azuma let himself into her practice room as she was playing through her Handel sonata. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw who it was, nervously remembering their fiery encounter and his possessive declaration from two days before.

"Hello Hino-san" he said in his charming prince voice. His energy was intense in the small room. "Have you been working hard?"

She nodded cautiously, wondering what was in store for her.

"Then you'd probably appreciate a little break. Why don't you put your violin down for a while and visit with me?" She knew it wasn't a friendly invitation, but an order. Her pulse was pounding as she weighed her fear of him against the likelihood that he would make good on his threat to expose her. Sighing, she put her instrument in its case.

"Come over here." he invited, moving to a spot along the wall.

She warily approached him and stopped about a foot away. The polite mask disappeared as golden eyes flashed with impatience. "Closer, Kahoko."

With her heart thudding out of her chest, she advanced until she was almost touching him. His arms slid around her waist and he pulled her against his body. "Ah, that's better" he whispered in her ear.

She was stiff in his embrace and he knew that she wasn't even close to being any fun right now. He would have to relax her before he seduced her…Fortunately, this was the kind of challenge he liked.

1: Comfort. Holding her close, he laid his head against hers. "You feel good, Kahoko." he said. He began humming one of his slower flute pieces by _Fauré_. As his soft tenor voice wove a spell in the room, Azuma stroked her hair, ran his hands down her back, and rocked her in his arms. He felt her breath slow down as she relaxed against him. By the time his song was finished, he could feel that she was where he wanted her.

2: Transition to Arousal. Time to begin touching her face. Gently sweeping her hair back, he left a warm kiss on her forehead and began very slowly petting her. His musical fingers traced the contours of her brow…her cheek…her jaw…her neck. Her face floated up to his. Lowering his mouth, he gently nuzzled her lips and pulled back. He nuzzled again, a few more times before pulling away. She looked up at him and put her arms around his waist.

3: Getting a Response. This time he left his mouth touching hers, moving very slowly like a slow motion kiss. With his fingers drawing circles at the back of her neck, he brushed his lips hypnotically over hers, waiting for a response. Within a minute he felt her lips moving. Slowly encouraging, he shadowed her desire, never getting too far ahead. They were kissing each other now, comfortably aroused. From there things escalated naturally. Comfort became desire became passion.

They hated to disentangle from each other, but soon it would be time for the next musician to use the room. As before, he kissed her once gently on the lips before leaving. "Thanks for the visit, Kahoko."

* * * * *

She was sorry to see him go, and angry at herself for feeling that way. What did it mean, that he could so effortlessly take her from apprehension to passion? Was he that good, or was she that impressionable? How could she allow such a manipulative guy to make her feel so good?

* * * * *

He was surprised by how much the encounter had touched him. He was quite moved, having her in his arms. She seemed so vulnerable that he almost felt protective of her. The effort he had put into winning her over made him feel like he had somehow invested in her, that this connected him to her. It was an unusual impression for him, but not unpleasant. Actually, he liked it.

* * * * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * * * *

She had just begun walking home when his car pulled up beside her. The back door flung open and the purple-haired boy pulled her into the car. The privacy screen was up, not surprisingly. Kahoko tried to get her heart to slow down. "I have to get home, Yunoki-sempai."

"That's where I'm taking you." His eyes were warm. He took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers, and rested them on his thigh. He stroked her hand for the rest of the drive.

The car stopped. "We're here." He leaned over to kiss her softly on the lips. "See you tomorrow, Kahoko."

* * * * *

She honestly didn't know what to think of him. One moment he was ravishing her, the next he was sweetly affectionate. Her emotions were all over the place. The young man that she feared was also the one who was arousing her _and_ winning her heart. She actually looked forward to being with him. What was wrong with her?

* * * * *

His morning theory class was boring. Of course he kept his attentive student mask in place, but he was actually thinking about her. Her expressive eyes. The way they showed all of her emotions. He himself had made a study of not showing anything except what he wanted to show. Maybe that's why he was so fascinated by her transparency.

* * * * *

She was the only person hurrying down an empty hallway toward the cafeteria for lunch when Azuma appeared suddenly and pulled her into a deserted classroom. He led her by the hand to the back of the room where some bookcases formed a partition, behind which there was a small space. Pulling her into the cozy passage, he leaned back against the wall, still holding her hand and looking at her. Being a man of details, he decided that there was one more element that needed attending to. He reached behind her head to pull a very thick encyclopedia volume off the shelf. He pulled her to the side, placed the book at his feet, and pulled her up to stand on it. Now closer to him in height, she looked at him questioningly.

"Kiss me, Kahoko."

His eyes told her how much he wanted her. There was a deep softness there that made her heart go out to him. She knew that his mood could change into something less pleasant if she refused, but she would have complied, regardless.

She leaned against his chest and looked at him for a while, succumbing to his magic. He held her gaze, still with that tender look. This was a boy that she could love. She took his face in her hands and pressed her lips against his. He shut his eyes and sighed, putting his hands on her waist. She kissed him softly, over and over. Gently pushing, and sometimes pulling at his lips, she enjoyed the feel of him. He was responding, but letting her lead. When she began using her tongue, he moaned with pleasure. He pulled her hips against him as he gave her full access to his mouth. She ran her tongue over his, enjoying the velvety friction of their taste buds. How surreal it was for her to be making love to the boy who only a couple days ago had frightened her. She was loving the feel of him, exulting in how good she and he felt together.

They were moving perfectly in sync when they were interrupted by the sound of her stomach growling loudly.

They both laughed. "You'd better get some food into you" he smiled at her rosy face. He sighed, put the book back on the shelf and led her by the hand to the door. Peeked into the hall to see if the coast was clear, he kissed her on the forehead. "You go first. "I'll see you later."

* * * * *

He realized that he was beginning to need her. It was a kind of ache in his chest. It was uncomfortable and pleasant at the same time. It had something to do with her touching him. Until today, he had no idea how touch-deprived he had been. The only affection of any kind he had in his life was from his little sister and his hyper trumpeter friend. Apparently their kind of affection wasn't enough, because the petite violinist's touch was reaching into the very core of him, where no one else could. He now knew that he would do anything to get more of her kind of affection.

* * * * *

Over lunch she thought about how he had been vulnerable with her, letting her see him without the mask. He was gentler with her, too. She liked him like that. She hoped that was the real Azuma and that this persona would prevail.

* * * * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Here's where things get more explicit, so beware! And of course it's very much OOC for Kahoko to behave this way!

* * * * *

For two days he was so busy with school and family obligations that he wasn't able to spend any time with her. The gnawing ache in his chest was getting stronger. He found himself frequently sighing throughout the day as he thought of her. He sent her a text; "Very busy. C U Thurs". He wanted to say "I miss you" but resisted. He was feeling emotionally raw as it was. He didn't want to appear too soft.

* * * * *

She missed him. Their paths had crossed three times these past couple days, but brief eye contact was all the communication they had.

* * * * *

Thursday after school, Azuma's car was waiting for her outside the gate. He didn't say a thing as she climbed in. Before she knew what was happening, he had taken her bag and violin from her and put them on the floor. With one swift arm around her waist and the other on her shoulder, he laid her down on the seat. He covered her with his body, his smoldering eyes boring into hers.

Her heart was racing. It was an intimate position and the man on top of her had most of the power, but she wanted him too much to protest.

Cradling her face in his hands as he supported himself on his elbows, he sank his mouth deeply into hers. Time and time again he drew back to drink in the sight of her beneath him, before dipping his head to taste her once more. Her fingers wove through his hair as she kissed him back. Having this virile man on top of her was driving her crazy with need. She wanted…something…more of him.

Staring into her eyes through a fog of desire, he drew himself up to press his erection against her where she could appreciate it most. He moaned as he rubbed very slowly. Her eyes widened first with surprise, alarm, and then with the discovery of new pleasure. The pressure of his sex against hers was causing sensations she had never experienced, and she began seeking with her hips. Her movements very nearly put him over the edge. He knew he had to stop before he lost control. He removed himself from the danger zone.

"I want you so much, Kahoko" he confessed.

"I know" she breathed.

There were feelings developing between them. They both sensed that their sensual exploration might only take place at the expense of their growing emotional connection. He laid his head between her breasts and listened to her heart while she stroked his head, until the car stopped in front of her house.

* * * * *

He wondered where this desperation of his was coming from. What was it, exactly, that he wanted? As much as he really, really wanted to sleep with her, he had the feeling that it wasn't his ultimate desire. He would still want more of her after that. More of her? What did that mean?

* * * * *

That night she replayed their rendezvous; his weight on her, his mouth and hands making her body sing, the deep look of desire in his eyes. She wanted the same thing as he did. She wanted all of him.

* * * * *

The next afternoon she had just put her violin in its case so she could do some neck stretches, when he strode into her practice room. He pulled her to the darkest corner and pressed her against the wall. His knee went between her legs and he leaned the length of his body into hers. The kiss was intense from the start. One hand went around her waist, the other at the back of her neck as he sank his mouth into hers. It felt to her like every inch of him was pushing against her, trying to get inside of her. All she could do was hang on for dear life, gasping for air when he let her. One hot hand went up under her uniform jacket to rub the small of her back. The other hand stealthily stroked down the back of her thigh to grasp her knee as a handle, pulling her more tightly against him. He dipped lower with his hips to rub her. After a couple slow thrusts he stopped, panting.

He took a big breath and drew back to look at her face that was colored with desire. His both hands began rubbing her back as he gently kissed all over her face. He gathered her in a hug and rested his forehead on her shoulder. "What are we going to do, Kahoko?"

"I don't know." She guessed that he was referring to the combustible nature of their encounters. Although she wanted to make love to him, she wanted more than that. If they consummated their union so quickly, would that preclude other aspects of a close relationship?

* * * * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * * * *

Azuma was a man who naturally thought through things before acting. He knew he had to figure out exactly what he wanted, before his actions led to regret. He was doing so much thinking these days; pondering about her. Eventually his deliberations led him to a surprising conclusion.

He wanted to be with her; period.

He wanted to spend every moment with her. He wanted intimacy, but not just sexual. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to go through his day holding her hand, stroking her hair, kissing her at will. Touch wasn't the only intimacy he wanted, either. He yearned to drown in her eyes, bask peacefully in the sound of her light feminine voice, inhale the sweet smell of her. For whatever reason, she had gotten under his skin. She could touch him like no one else and he needed it. He needed her to balance him. The way his days were so much richer with her in them, he couldn't imagine ever letting her go.

He knew what he had to do. 1) Formalize their relationship. 2) Keep the physical intimacy from getting out of hand until they 3) Learn to create an emotional bond without it

At the heart of his strategy was his intention to keep her with him for a long time.

* * * * *

Kahoko was falling in love with him. It felt amazing and awful at the same time. They had made no promises to each other. Once he had his fill of her body, he would probably leave. He belonged to an important family that would marry him off to another important family. Traditional wisdom would counsel that she should resist him, but she knew she wouldn't. He was right; she was his now.

* * * * *

His car was waiting as she left the school grounds. As she got in the back seat, she was instantly charmed by his gentle smile. He kissed her and held her hand in his. A few minutes later the car stopped. "Let's walk." he said.

It was a small park, not far from her home. They held hands as they strolled silently under a canopy of trees. Azuma stopped under a large maple tree and turned to face her, taking both her hands in his. "Kahoko, I want you to be my girlfriend."

Surprise was written all over her face. She never would have expected him to want something so conventional.

When she still hadn't spoken, he spoke again. "This is where you're supposed to say something…"

"Oh. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm very sure."

She studied his almond eyes and found sincerity there. "OK. I would like to be your girlfriend."

He just now realized that he had been holding his breath. He pulled her into a tight hug and leaned back so that her toes left the ground. "You must call me Azuma now."

She giggled. "All right…Azuma-san."

She had never seen him wearing such a carefree grin. They sank deeper into each other's arms and kissed each other with new meaning.

"What about your family?" she asked into his shoulder.

"That will be a complication at some point. We'll have to keep it secret from them for a while. Let me worry about that, though." His voice lowered as he spoke into her ear. "The most important thing to me now is…for us to be together." He was unaccustomed to feeling heat coloring his cheeks.

She squeezed her arms even tighter around his waist. In spite of Azuma's many faces, she felt that she knew the real person behind the mask, and that's who she was in love with. Where had his other personalities gone? To what extent would they be present in the relationship? Could she ever be his equal? These questions could only be answered with time's passage, and she looked forward to it.

* * * * *

The next several days and weeks were the happiest they had ever had. Azuma courted her as one would in the tender beginning of a relationship. The way her talked to her, touched her, gave her flowers and gifts…made her feel cherished. She wondered why the uncontrolled physical passion had suddenly disappeared, but the desire in his eyes told her that it would be there anytime they wanted. She felt so fulfilled by the clarity of his affection that she completely accepted the reversal in the physical side of their bond. Holding hands and stolen kisses were exciting enough.

To say that their friends and his fans were surprised would be an understatement, but eventually everyone accepted that they were a couple. It was obvious how much they cared about each other. When she wasn't around he was the same Yunoki-sama he had always been, but with her he was devoted and real. Few people ever witnessed the genuine smile of his that only she could bring out.

Over time their gentle courtship deepened and as it felt right they allowed their passions to escalate.

When the time came, they made the ultimate commitment to each other and he made sure there was nothing his family could do about it.

* * * * *

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

Sorry it took so long for this last chapter. Every day for weeks I've perused this last chapter and felt that it was anticlimactic...so I fiddled and tweaked with a couple words here and there but I didn't publish it. Finally I've given up. I'm sharing it with you, regardless.

Something else to know is that I have another Azuma/Kaho story waiting, that goes into more detail where this story doesn't. Maybe that's why I didn't want to go in for the long haul with this story.

Hope you enjoyed it !

**P.S.** "the ultimate commitment" that I refer to in the last line is marriage


End file.
